


Brotp Prompts - German Bros

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Movie Night, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Brotp prompts requested for the German bros.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Kudos: 9





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> These two can never agree on what to watch.

“Okay so it’s my turn to choose the movie.”

“Oh _joy_.”

“Hey shush! I didn’t complain last time when you picked Marley and Me!”

“It’s a good movie!”

The two bothers were currently in the living room getting ready for their monthly movie night, Ludwig on the floor curled up in a blanket inside the blanket fort they had built, and Gilbert standing in front of the TV holding a small stack of DVDs.

“Anyways,” Gilbert said, “it’s my turn and I have a couple of ideas.” He pulled out the DVD on top of the pile and showed it to Ludwig.

Ludwig grabbed Blackie and silently scolded her for trying to steal a snack from the table. “We are not watching ‘The Devil Wears Prada’.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not Antonio or Francis.”

“Clearly,” Gilbert deadpanned. “Come on give it a chance!”

“No.”

“Ugh!” Gilbert tossed the DVD on to the table.

“What other movies are you holding?” Ludwig asked. Deciding on the movie always took much too long, and he was trying to speed up the process as much as he could.

“What about this? It’s a horror, it’s German, and it has nothing to do with fashion.”

“Fine.”

Prussia tossed the other remaining movies onto the table and put the horror movie into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote before diving into the fort and wrapping himself in his own blanket. Germany grumbled something about being more careful next time.

The title displayed on screen and the movie started, prompting Prussia to turn the volume up.

Germany petted Aster who was cuddled up closest against his right side, he wasn’t really a fan of horror movies like he used to be. He could still sit through them and be fine, but they didn’t have the same appeal that they did back then.

“Wanna make bets on who survives?” Prussia asked, quickly glancing at Germany with a smile before looking back at the screen, not wanting to miss anything.

“No thank you, I’m sure you’ve watched this before,” Germany said. He leaned over to grab a brownie he had baked earlier. Prussia had tried to lick the bowl clean behind his back.

“Actually, I wanted to wait to watch it with you,” Prussia replied.

Ludwig felt touched.

“Oh boo!” Gilbert suddenly exclaimed, throwing popcorn at the TV. “You don’t go by yourself! That’s how you die!”

“Gilbert, the dogs,” Ludwig protested, trying to prevent them from going to eat the food that was now on the floor.

“Sit,” Gilbert commanded, the dogs immediately obeyed. “See it’s fine. You try West,” he said, handing Ludwig a handful of popcorn.

“And this accomplishes what exactly?”

“It’s funny.”

“That’s not really a solid reason.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a stick in the mud, come on try it with me.”

Ludwig glared at Gilbert for a moment before sighing and giving in. “Okay, but you’re cleaning it up.”

“Okay Luddy.”

Gilbert threw another handful at the screen as the character onscreen continued onward, Ludwig following suit a moment after. “You don’t continue walking forwards when you see blood! Go back!”

Ludwig saw him looking expectantly at him. “Um… at this point you’re just asking to die?”

Gilbert chuckled, “Good one!”

“Thanks,” Ludwig replied smiling slightly.

After the movie was finished Gilbert kept his promise and cleaned up all the thrown food, and Ludwig had admitted that it had been fun.


	2. “I’m sleeping.” “But, you’re talking.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia go the f*ck to sleep.

Germany was very grateful that the first day of meetings was done and over with, and now he could get a well-deserved night of sleep before he had to face the nightmare that would be tomorrow’s meeting.

“Are you done brushing your teeth yet?” He called to his brother who was still in the bathroom.

“Amoft!” Prussia called back.

He was going to assume that meant ‘almost’.

He grabbed his book that he had brought and picked up where he had left off, Prussia was for some reason taking longer to get ready for bed than usual and Germany didn’t want to sit in silence waiting.

“Done!” Prussia announced, fixing his pajama shirt as he made his way to his bed.

“What took you so long anyways? Or do I not want to know?”

“Spilt mouthwash all over the floor.”

Germany nodded as he entered the bathroom and closed the door, quickly brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas as well. When he exited the bathroom, he saw Prussia already under his blankets with his earbuds in, playing on his phone.

Prussia looked up as he went to turn off the main lights, took his earbuds out and placed his phone next to him.

Germany sat on his bed, flicked off the lamp and curled up under the stiff hotel blankets. He wished he had gotten a nice comfortable room with North Italy and that he was currently sharing a bed with him, but North Italy needed to be in a room with his brother so they could discuss important points that they would need to bring up during the meeting. He also knew that all four of them sharing a room would be a disaster.

A giggle sounded from the other side of the room.

Germany sat up and turned the light back on, looking at Prussia imploringly. “Did you just giggle? Are you hiding under your blanket watching something?”

Prussia unburied his head from under the covers, hair messier than usual with a big smile on his face, and replied, “Yeah. It’s a vine compilation, the guy just-”

“Do you know what time it is? Have you forgotten we need to get up early to attend a meeting tomorrow?”

“Of course I do, have you forgotten that I always get up earlier then you, _baby bro_?” Gilbert replied, smirking as he said the nickname.

Ludwig huffed. “You might be able to survive off of two hours of sleep and multiple cups of coffee, but _I_ can’t. So please, turn the video off and let me sleep.”

Gilbert complied, he turned his phone off and set it on the nightstand. “Good?” he asked.

Ludwig turned the lamp off and got comfortable a second time. “Yes.”

“Cool.”

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, as much as he could in a bed that wasn’t his own, and tried thinking about anything other than his dogs and Feliciano.

It was silent for a little while, he’d give Gilbert that, but only long enough for him to feel groggy. He hadn’t even managed to fully fall asleep before Gilbert spoke.

“Did you know crows can talk?”

Ludwig sighed.

“Yeah it’s true! They’re really smart birds besides that too, like did you know that they hold funerals? And it’s not just to mourn their death, they form a sort of investigation into how they died. If I die will you do that for me Lud? Investigate my death encase I was murdered? I’ve made a lot of enemies in my many years Lud, you gotta make sure if I’m killed you’ll avenge me.”

“Gilbert?”

“Yep.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

A second of silence.

“I’m sleeping.”

“But you’re talking.”

“No I’m not!” Ludwig then heard loud shuffling, which he guessed was Gilbert burring himself under the covers to look like he was asleep.

“Gil.”

Gilbert paused; Ludwig didn’t really call him by his nickname much anymore.

“I hate sleeping in hotels too, but we need to get some sleep.”

A sigh. “Alright, I’ll _try_.”

“Good.”

“But only for you, because I know these dumb things are important to you.”

“They aren’t dumb but thank you anyways.”

“Good night West.”

“Good night Gil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the prompt list encase anyone's interested https://paperuniverse.tumblr.com/post/631530324723122177/brotp-prompts


End file.
